<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FTM TAKES MONSTER COCK AND LOVES IT by 404pagenotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584657">FTM TAKES MONSTER COCK AND LOVES IT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound'>404pagenotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filmed Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Trans Kurloz Makara, Voyeurism, kind of, though it's indirect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gamzee finds an amateur porn video starring his brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurloz Makara/Gamzee Makara, Kurloz Makara/Unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FTM TAKES MONSTER COCK AND LOVES IT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a pretty typical Thursday night for Gamzee, honestly. Get home from work and lay down in bed, scroll through his phone for hours, fuck his sleep up, maybe jerk off before feeling like kind of a loser that he doesn’t have a boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s shaping up to be a jerk off and feel like a loser night, it seems, as Gamzee finds himself scrolling absently through the amateur tag on this porn site, all of them looking just a little promising. There aren’t any that look really good, until he absently scrolls past a thumbnail, of the torso of a really thin kinda guy. He passes it, and stops, and then slowly scrolls back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing that had caught his eye wasn’t just the guy’s body, though it’s certainly not bad to look at. The guy’s arms are pinned behind him in a harness, leather straps crossing his chest and making his back arch a little. But what really grabs his attention is what little he can see of his arms. Specifically, the sleeves of tattoos on his arms. Intricate details that match up to the very identifiable sleeves of tattoos his brother has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” He mumbles to himself. “No fucking way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The title reads, “FTM TAKES MONSTER COCK AND LOVES IT”, and things are definitely fitting together. Morbid curiosity drives Gamzee to click on the title, and maybe a little … arousal? His brother wasn’t a bad looking guy at all. Maybe it was fucked up of him to admit, but he was still going to watch the video. Where was the harm? Kurloz would never even know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gamzee watches intently as it loads, opening on the same shot of Kurloz as in the thumbnail, minimal view. He’s shifting a little, his arms flexing in the harness. It slowly zooms out, revealing his full body, sitting on his knees with his legs spread out on a bed, only revealing up to his lips, keeping his identity safe from randos. But Gamzee knows, certainly, that this is his brother. The rings in his nipples, the sleeves, his scar placement on his chest, the lip piercings, the soft, full, kissable lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should click away. He looked, and now he knows, and he should just leave. But he can’t. Kurloz’s legs are spread wide enough that his erect clit is visible, his pussy wet and wanting, and his hips are shifting just a little, and he can imagine the cold air in the room is making him aware of how much he’s dripping. Gamzee realizes that his clit is pierced, and his cock gives a little twitch, starting to harden in his pajama pants. He bites his lip, his eyes glued to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, spread out like this…” Says someone offscreen, cooing the words softly to him. Kurloz’s lips curl into a smirk, sexy and confident, and Gamzee’s stomach flutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you get over here already and give me what I need?” He asks, his normally soft, deep voice just a touch more breathy. Gamzee worries at his lip as the dialogue continues, Kurloz’s want audible in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re eager for it, aren’t you?” Kurloz bites his lip, clearly watching the man off camera. “You think you can take all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gamzee feels an absent bit of jealousy that apparently Kurloz is so relaxed around whoever this is that he can talk, even if he’s still quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man comes into frame, near Kurloz, and the title wasn’t even exaggerating. The man’s cock is huge, long and thick, and Kurloz shivers a little, his arms flexing again, apparently wanting to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never get over how big you are.” He mumbles, and the guy laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give it a nice kiss?” He asks, taunting. Kurloz bites his lip, shifting a little. “Here, let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man takes him by the hair, tugging him out of his position on the bed to get him on the floor, the camera panning so his face still isn’t in the shot. Gamzee would be worried about the roughness of the action, if Kurloz didn’t moan softly over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit…” He mumbles to himself, that particular fact making him hard as a rock in a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s cock is pressed against Kurloz’s cheek, and it looks incredibly imposing, and suddenly, Gamzee is desperate to see him taking that fucking cock. He starts pressing soft, worshipping kisses to the man’s length, a soft little moan of approval escaping the man. His lips are wet and shiny, and Gamzee wants to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops the video.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weight of his situation comes to him, then, the fact that he was hard, watching his brother about to blow this guy, imagining himself in the guy’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I can’t do this.” He tells himself, shutting the screen of his phone off. He sets it to the side, looking at his wall as he continues to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to see the video to imagine it, Kurloz’s soft lips wrapping around it, bringing his head down. He can even imagine the tears welling up in his bright blue eyes as he struggles to take it all, looking up at him-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Okay. Stop. He has to watch it. Just to, like, know. Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picks his phone back up, unlocking it and letting the video play again. Kurloz licks a stripe up his cock, takes the tip in, and sucks. He gives a sudden moan of approval, and apparently the man has his hand gripping Kurloz’s hair because he comments on that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like it when I take control huh? Treat you rough and pull on your hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…” He moans softly in agreement, taking the man’s cock into his mouth fully, slowly lowering his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, fuck, just like that…” He moans, encouraging Kurloz to take him down further. It’s incredible to watch him take the whole thing, inch by inch, and when it’s all the way down Gamzee knows that he has to be about to gag on it, but he doesn’t. “Fuck. Holy shit, yeah, take it.” The guy moans, thrusting a little in a little. Kurloz must not even have a gag reflex if he can take him down like that. He’s shivering a little as the man starts to control him, moving his head and fucking his mouth. It starts slow, shallow little thrusts, but after a moment he speeds up. It’s completely merciless, and Gamzee can’t help it. He pulls himself out of his pajama pants, stroking his cock slowly as his brother’s mouth gets wrecked. It’s so hot to watch him do that, and he imagines it’s him, for a moment, Kurloz between his legs and letting him fuck his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurloz is whimpering in the back of his throat, barely audible over the wet noises of his mouth getting fucked, but Gamzee can fucking hear it and it’s driving him crazy. He’s never seen his brother act like this at all, not even a little submissive, and it’s doing shit to him that he never thought it would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good boy, you like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you?” Kurloz gives a muffled moan of agreement, and the man stops thrusting and grinds into his mouth, showing off just how well Kurloz can take it. He then pulls out slowly, letting the camera get a great shot of it. The man’s cock hits Kurloz’s face again, and his lips are parted as he pants softly, trying to catch his breath. “You like sucking cock, don’t you? Go ahead, tell our friends what a slut you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit … yeah, yes, please, c’mon…” His voice is raw, rough from being forced down on the length over and over, fast as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon? Cum on what?” Kurloz snorts at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, as long as I get to, too.” He says, as dryly as he can while he’s in a harness, about to get fucked. The other guy laughs too, until Kurloz starts pressing kisses to his cock again, moaning softly. He hears the guy inhale sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I don’t wanna cum like this. Want you over the bed.” Kurloz hums softly, pulls away a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn … okay.” He says. The guy pulls Kurloz up, by the o-ring on the harness. There’s an odd moment where the camera delays in pulling up, and when it does, the two are kissing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other guy is all teeth, nipping Kurloz’s lower lip and tugging, making them redden and bruise. Kurloz leans into it, eagerly, apparently enjoying that. The man bites his lower lip again, and when he pulls away there’s a little smear of blood on Kurloz’s lips. Gamzee squeezes himself lightly at that, the jolt of arousal going through him nothing new, but it’s intense because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurloz</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His arms are still on Kurloz, one using the o-ring to keep him close, the other buried in his hair. Their lips brush again. The man laughs softly, and Kurloz smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t break me, now.” Kurloz murmurs, and Gamzee bites his own lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t love that.” Kurloz laughs back at him, and the guy pushes Kurloz back a little, not too rough, since Kurloz barely moves. “Bend over the bed.” He says, voice firm. Kurloz must like that because he doesn’t argue, just shivers a little and complies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera traces Kurloz’s form, giving a great look at the smooth lines of his body, the tattoos trailing up his arms and down his legs, and then focuses between his spread legs. He’s absolutely soaking, the tops of his thighs are wet even, and Gamzee sucks a breath in. It’s so arousing, and it’s fucked that he kind of likes it more because it’s his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other guy steps in and obscures the view, and the camera moves so it’s a side view. Kurloz is pressing his hips back and up, and the guy rubs his cock over his pussy, the head of it catching over his wet hole, dipping in slightly before sliding up and rubbing against his erect clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” The guy says, apparently talking to the camera man. “Underneath.” The camera moves again, going under. The guy presses his hips all the way up against Kurloz’s ass, pressing his cock up next to Kurloz’s clit. He looks especially big when compared to it. “Isn’t that adorable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally go to hell.” Kurloz groans, pressing back against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t like it when I point out how little you are?” He asks sweetly, his hand coming down and stroking Kurloz a little, obscuring the view. Kurloz shudders a little, his hips pressing back against the other with a soft moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck … fuck you…” He mumbles, as he continues to tease him, not pressing firmly enough to get much sensation, going by the way Kurloz is moving his hips, trying to get more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s sensitive.” The guy says, apparently to the camera man again. “Isn’t that cute?” Kurloz whines softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop motherfuckin’ talkin’ about my cock.” He says, and the camera moves so Gamzee can see him gripping Kurloz’s hair and pulling his head back roughly. Kurloz’s mouth is open in a pained gasp, but he isn’t struggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I like.” The guy growls, and then drops him. He falls, hitting kind of hard without his arms available to catch him. Kurloz’s noise of protest is muffled by the bedding, but he still isn’t fighting the rough treatment at all. Gamzee likes that. This scene is pretty tame, but he wants to know just how much Kurloz is okay with. He’d look amazing all marked up and bleeding, and Gamzee wants to be the person to do that to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera moves back, focusing on the two’s hips, his cock pressing up against Kurloz’s hole. It’s large, intimidatingly so, but he barely rubs against him before Kurloz is pressing back, canting his hip to try to get him to push in. The guy grips Kurloz’s hips, hard, keeping him still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get what you want, trust me.” He almost purrs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really wants it.” The camera man says suddenly, laughing a little, and the guy laughs too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a whore, really. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and put your cock in me already.” He says, and the other two laugh again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eager?” He asks, and he steadies his cock with his hand and guides it in slowly. Kurloz honest to god whimpers, pressing back against him. The camera has a good angle on the way Kurloz’s pussy takes him in, the muscles in his thighs jumping, his hole twitching around him. The man groans softly at that, and stops for a moment. “Shit, relax, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Sorry.” Kurloz’s voice is muffled, a little strained. “You’re fucking huge, it’s hard.” The guy grips his hip again, inching into him slowly. Kurloz is definitely wet enough for him, but he’s just massive, Kurloz’s tight little hole clenching around him like a vice. He’s almost in all the way when the guy thrusts, hard, driving in the rest of the way and making Kurloz cry out, voice up several pitches, his hands curling into fists behind his back as he’s forced to just take it. The man grinds in him and Kurloz whines shortly, hands curling and uncurling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, fuck me, please!” He gasps, pressing back. The guy laughs, shakily, his hand coming up to bury in Kurloz’s hair again, and Kurloz gives a soft moan as his hair is pulled. The guy starts grinding against him slowly, thrusting up against him nice and easy at first. “Come on, come on, I can fucking take it!” Kurloz gripes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you said not to break you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my mind!” The guy pulls out far and slams back in, and Kurloz’s back arches a little, and the soft cry he makes is full of wanting. The man starts thrusting into him, gaining speed after a moment, and Kurloz, apparently, loves it. Beautiful moans spill from his lips, breathy and desperate. He’s not particularly loud, but he isn’t silent. He’s not holding back, but apparently he just isn’t a screamer. Gamzee knows he would be if he was getting plowed like that, but Kurloz is quiet, like usual. It’s almost hotter, and Gamzee wishes he could see the look on his face at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, please, there!” Kurloz moans out, shifting back against him. “Fuck, please, touch me, please!” He begs, and the man laughs. “Don’t, sh-shit, don’t motherfuckin’ laugh, c’mon,” He’s so pretty when he begs, his hips canting up and back, desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how bad you want it.” The man’s voice is unsteady, but his grip on Kurloz’s curls tighten, and his head is pulled back a little. “Come on, you can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gamzee certainly couldn’t if he was getting worked over like that, and Kurloz definitely struggles for a moment, but eventually he manages it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, fuck … fuck, please, touch my cock, let me cum, god, I n-need it so bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please…” He trails off into a breathy moan, and the guy groans, his grip on Kurloz’s hip tightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drops his grip on Kurloz’s hair, his hand trailing down his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your head up. I want to hear your pretty noises when you cum all over yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fuck, anything, please, please touch me-” He cuts himself off with a gasp, a soft “Oh!” as the man’s hand snakes under him, rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts. “Please, ah, please, more, thank you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera pans down again, watching the man stroke him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let me, please, please c-can I cum, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, cum, finish for me!” The man growls, and Kurloz’s body is tensed up, almost there-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, oh, fuck, fuck, thank you-” He squirts, all over himself and Gamzee groans softly, squeezing himself as Kurloz falls apart under the man, his body tensing and relaxing and shaking to pieces, moaning softly as he cums.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man keeps going for a moment, but then pulls out, letting himself cum all over Kurloz’s ass and thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The video ends like that, focused on the shot of Kurloz, covered in cum, and Gamzee is hard as a diamond, still. He strokes himself quickly, finishing into his hand at the thought of the way Kurloz begged and cried for release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes hard as he comes down from it, his eyes going to the now dark screen of his phone. A warm flush of shame goes through him and he cleans quickly, trying not to think about it for the time being. This was certainly going to make things … awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dumps the tissues he uses into his garbage can, and eyes his phone again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should see if Kurloz has any other videos. You know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just to know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>